


Closing time

by kangdanna



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/pseuds/kangdanna
Summary: Brian is always the one left behind in the practice room to finish songs or write something new. Jae comes back with a little surprise.Or extremely tensed Brian gets a helping hand from Jae.





	Closing time

**Author's Note:**

> This time I make a comeback with a canon smut oneshot. I'm used to AU and I love it more but I watched a certain video and it gave me ideas. Here's the link with the NSFW warning:
> 
>  https://twitter.com/nsfwyoungk/status/952497255000563713
> 
> Also biiiig thanks to Teenuviel1227 for beta-ing this for me and keeping up with me ♡ love you!

It was a long time since they got to be intimate--and also, Jae was feeling particularly horny that day. It wasn’t a huge problem: while the fact that they weren’t at home or in a hotel room was a little inconvenient, they were also used to letting out some steam in practice rooms, in semi-covert spaces, often at odd hours.

This time was a bit different. Everyone left after band practice at around 3AM and Brian was the only one left. He needed to finish some lyrics and arrange a song. When Jae left with the others, he was a bit disappointed but also, he was used to grinding, to working hard: there were some things they had to give up for success and it was something they both understood, a creed they respected. He knew there wasn’t always time for _that_ , especially with their comeback coming up.

Brian was tired and really tense--he felt the ache in his shoulders, the crick in the back of his neck--so he chose to give himself 5 minutes off. He leaned back in his chair, doing his best to massage his own shoulders, thumbs fumbling to loosen the tense muscles, to ease the tension. Sleep was much needed but, of course, he didn’t have time for that either.

He sighed and when he opened his eyes Jae was standing there, a smirk on his face and his bag in his right hand.

“What are you doing here?” Brian chuckled a little and got up, kissing Jae straight on the mouth, his hands falling onto Jae’s narrow hips. “Didn’t you go home with the boys?”

“Nah, I missed us so I just went out to buy a few necessities.” Jae smirked, holding up the black bag which intrigued Brian from the first moment he saw it. He grabbed the bag and looked into it: scented lubricant because Jae was that extra and loved strawberries, a pair of handcuffs Brian had no idea where the hell Jae got, and a bottle of baby oil Jae liked to use for massages to help Brian de-stress after a long day.

“Oh well,” Brian laughed and took the handcuffs out, inspecting them a little.

“I’ve been missing the spice so--” Jae grinned and turned on his heels, locking the door.

“I was pretty disappointed when you left,” Brian said, extending his arms to Jae, wanting the other to come closer into his embrace so he could kiss him.

“I’m here now,” Jae gave a genuine smile, closing the gap between him and Brian.

Briann had the Moonrise hoodie on and a t-shirt underneath. Jae unzipped the hoodie and ran his long fingers over Brian’s defined chest. His lips soon found Brian’s in a slow and passionate kiss. Brian’s hands grabbed Jae’s shirt, pulling him closer, their hips grinding together as the younger pushed his tongue past the older’s lips in search of his warm and wet tongue. He loved how Jae’s mouth tasted and was always eager to explore.

Jae’s hand moved lower between them, pressing his fingers onto Brian’s growing erection, making him groan a little. Not having sex or any contact for over a week makes Brian go crazy whenever Jae touches him.

“Fuck babe.. I want you so bad,” Brian whispered against Jae’s lips, proceeding to unbutton his shirt but was stopped quickly, a sly smirk plastered on Jae’s lips.

“I have other ideas for you, mister,” Jae gave Brian’s cock another squeeze before pulling up a chair and putting it in front of the mirror they had in the practice room. “Strip.”

Brian bit his lip. He loved when Jae was demanding and ordering him around. He complied, taking all his clothes off one by one, satisfying Jae, who loved when Brian obeyed.

“Sit on the chair,” Jae, once again, demanded and got the handcuffs, swirling them around one finger. As Brian sat down, looking at his naked reflection on the mirror, Jae cuffed his hands together at the back of the chair.

“Look at all this beauty,” Jae whispered into Brian’s ear, giving the lobe a soft lick after.

He took the baby oil and poured some all over Brian’s chest, making him twitch when the cold liquid came in contact with his heated skin. Jae rolled the sleeves of his shirt up until they were above his elbows and allowed his long fingers to travel all the way to Brian’s abdomen, spreading the oil over his boyfriend’s slightly darker skin.

“Are you planning on torturing me?” Brian asked as if he didn’t know.

Jae only smirked as his fingers wrapped around Brian’s cock, giving it a few strokes until he was fully hard, making him emit slow sounds that turned Jae on as well. Jae’s touch was soft and for that moment Brian was able to resist it--until Jae started using both of his hands, one stroking Brian and one caressing his thighs, grazing his nails over the soft flesh and then going slow again all the way up to his chest, teasing his nipples, each at a time.

“Look at you...” Jae whispered once again, his lips brushing against Brian’s neck softly, his actions very slow, teasing.

He loved seeing Brian’s cock twitch, as if asking for his attention.

Jae went on: kept touching Brian, making eye contact with him only through the mirror from time to time. He was stroking his cock, pressing his thumb against the head teasingly with one hand as the other kept on caressing him, stroking his balls softly.

“Fuck baby.. your hands feel so good on me,” Brian moaned, moving his hips a little to get more friction, eager against Jae’s slow teasing. Jae was way too slow for what Brian needed.

“Do you want to cum baby?” Jae asked, turning Brian’s head toward him, licking his lips before kissing him, biting Brian’s lower lip. That riled Brian up and made his toes curl as he moaned at the attention Jae was giving him.

Jae adored when Brian was weak enough to moan, cry out under his touch because once he allowed himself to voice how aroused he was, he wouldn’t stop.

“I want you to stroke me more and make me cum--” Brian said, breathless, as Jae kept on caressing him, only stroking him ever-so-slightly. “I want you to suck my dick until I cum--”

The more Brian’s moans intensified, the slower Jae went.

“You are not allowed to cum yet.” Jae said as he kept on kissing Brian’s neck and shoulders, taking his hands off his cock whenever he felt Brian was close, whenever he felt Brian’s thighs tense in that tell-tale way.

It drove Brian crazy.

His moans became louder, he got mouthier, more eager.

“Please let me cum--fuck I’m so close babe...” His body tensed under Jae’s soft touch and just when he was about to cum Jae let off, instead caressing his chest and kissing him.

“I want you to cum untouched.” Another smirk was plastered on Jae’s lips as he began to stroke Brian again just as he’d begun to calm down.

At Jae’s touch, his cock was painfully hard, every touch bringing him closer and closer to climax.

“God, Jae--please let me cum,” Brian begged, his head leaning back against Jae’s shoulder, his eyes shut.

“Mmm just a little more baby,” Jae whispered, his fingers finding Brian’s throbbing cock again, picking up where he left off, making him moan, thumbing his slit.

Jae took another moment to savor the way Brian begged, the way his thighs trembled, the way his hips bucked.

“Are you ready, Brian?” Jae asked, giving his cock a few more pumps, keeping it close, intense. As he felt Brian tense, he removed his hands again, only to run his hands over his chest.

“Cum.”

With that simple command, Brian came, hard, in long white spurts all over the mirror. His grunts and moans drove Jae crazy: all those loud sounds coming from his pliant mouth.

“What a good boy you are--you’ve been so good,” Jae said as he kissed Brian’s lips while uncuffing him.

When he felt himself free, Brian pulled Jae into his lap, broad hands around Jae’s slim waist. “Don’t think this is over.”

Jae had his tactics. If he teased Brian he knew rough sex was coming next and most of the time he simply adored having Brian pound into him and fuck him until he was sure he’d be limp and sore the next day.

“Oh yeah? Tell me, what are you gonna do?” Jae asked, putting his hands on Brian’s neck and caressing it before crushing their lips together.

Brian kissed Jae hungrily, sucking on his tongue as his hands groped his ass, making their hips grind on each other.

“You’re going to ride me like your life depends on it. I’ll take you raw because that’s what you deserve right now for teasing me so much.” Brian bit down on Jae’s neck, sucking at the thin skin, and almost tearing the clothes off him. “And before I’m done, you’ll get on your knees and suck me off as I cum.”

Jae removed his sweatpants and boxers before sitting on Brian’s lap again, pressing their cocks together and stroking until Brian got hard again.

“I will…” Jae leaned forward until his lips were so close they brushed against Brian’s ear. He whispered, soft. “...Daddy.”

Jae grinned, knowing what was coming next, knowing full well how Brian got all riled up when Jae called him Daddy during sex.

“Oh fuck,” Brian bit on his lower lip and pushed Jae’s hands away from their cocks, pulling him closer. Brian spat into his palm, using it to lube up the head of his own cock before pushing it against and into Jae’s entrance, making him cry out, making his voice break as he moaned.

Brian pushed Jae down by his hips until he bottomed him out. He allowed Jae to settle in, to rest, still gentle despite being rough and hungry for him, holding off to allow Jae to adjust. He stroked the hollow of Jae’s hips, hands finding the curve of his prominent hip bones. Brian knew Jae was extremely turned on by that simple gesture: by simply feeling Brian stroking his skin. Jae pressed his lips against Brian’s, starting to move on top of him, against him.

Soon, Jae was riding Brian just as Brian wanted: like his life depended on it. His hips bucked, hands tense around Brian’s shoulders. Jae moaned, cried out his name. Brian held him down, satisfied, turned on--it was their thing: Jae was extremely vocal during sex, him moaning loud, his voice cracking: something Brian loved, was used to but never got sick of.

“My moaning slut,” Brian said, breathless, his voice raspy from pleasure. He grinned against Jae’s cheek as he groped Jae’s ass, knowing his grasp would turn the milky skin scarlet, feeling the way his cock was sliding in and out of Jae with the tip of finger.

“Yes Daddy--” Jae pressed his forehead against Brian’s as he moved his hips in circles, his own hard, unattended cock twitching against Brian’s abdomen.

“Go deeper--”  Jae begged. Brian was happy to comply, pushed in further, the tip of his cock brushing against Jae’s prostate, and then hammering down, going close, hard, relentless.

“Does it feel good baby?” Brian asked, grabbing Jae’s cock and stroking it fast, hard.

“Shit, Brian--”Jae moaned against Brian’s touch. It took a split-second more--and then he came all over Brian, spurting hot and fast, some of it landing on Brian’s lips. Jae kissed him immediately, tasting himself on Brian’s soft mouth.

Jae didn’t stop moving until Brian pushed him down onto his knees like he wanted, putting his cock against Jae’s lips, asking for entrance. Jae opened his mouth and took Brian’s cock in whole, letting it hit the back of his throat. They both knew Brian wouldn’t last after how long they’d been at it, how long it had been since the last time they’d been able to do this--Jae moaned against Brian’s cock, the vibration of it enough to send a shudder through Brian. Jae sucked him off, bringing him to the edge, going until the last of Brian’s restraint was spent.

“Fuck I’m going to cum--” Brian groaned, holding Jae by the hair, keeping him from moving before cumming into his mouth, some of it escaping from his plump lips and running down his chin.

After Jae helped Brian ride his orgasm out, going until Brian was sated, he climbed back onto his boyfriend’s lap and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. Brian opened his mouth in anticipation of Jae’s kiss. Jae licked into Brian’s mouth, allowing the cum he didn’t swallow to get on Brian’s tongue, giving him a taste of himself before Jae kissed him, torrid, their tongues sliding together in a slick kiss.

Jae gave Brian a long look as they pulled away, their eyes meeting. Brian’s gaze was soft, fond. “You feeling better?”

Brian smiled up at Jae, kissing his shoulder, the small mole on his neck, his soft lips. “So much better, babe. Thank you.”

Jae grinned, leaning against Brian, half-closing his eyes, drowsy from the sex and the familiar warmth of Brian. “You’re welcome, babe.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so please leave comments ;; it's really important to me!
> 
> Holler at me @kangdanaa on twitter


End file.
